The gate and it's explores
by puncher71
Summary: After Takuya finds Zoe is going out with Koji he and a few friends face an all new challenge... will Takuya and Zoe end up together or willl something happen to Takuya read and review please
1. A Strange surpise

The Gate and its explores!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon frontier and I don't own anything from the Stargate franchise.

Takuya is 18,

Koichi is 18,

J.P is 19,

Amy is 18

Chapter one: A strange surprise!

"RING!" the bell rang for the end of school and Takuya left his class closely followed by Zoe and Koji. Zoe and Koji were going out together and Takuya just found out today he was pretty down because he fancied Zoe since he was in the Sixth grade.

"So Koji… you want to hang out at the park today" asked Zoe cuddling up to Koji.

"Yeah sure" said Koji he kissed the top of Zoe's head and looked to Takuya "sorry Takuya looks like we can't hang out today"

Takuya sighed "dude its ok I'll find away to amuse myself" he grinned but then sighed "I have to go" he walked away sad.

Zoe saw Takuya wasn't himself and looked to Koji who just shrugged and so the couple continued walking.

Takuya kicked a rock and sighed "why can't I just admit my feelings" he muttered just then a mysterious person came up to him.

"You look pretty down lad, what's bothering you?" he asked.

"I think my life is pointless I want to die" he frowned and looked at the man "who the heck are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry I'm General Manson I work for the Air force and I have an opportunity for you"

"Opportunity? Hmm… I'm interested what is it?" asked Takuya curiously

"Something that will blow your mind away" grinned General Manson

"I like the sound of that I need to do something exciting after what's happened to me" replied Takuya.

"Good, follow me" he said, he then led Takuya to a table and pulled out a discloser form "once you sign there's no going back, you understand?"

"Yes…uhh will I be joining the air force too?" Takuya asked

"Yes you will be but you'll become the rank of colonel when you join"

"Ok fine pass me the papers" said Takuya and signed the discloser paper

"Good now follow me" he took Takuya into the school again and led him to storage room D

"Ok it's just a store room" frowned Takuya "what about"

"You'll see" he showed him a secret passage "to get into the base lift the top shelve to open the door"

Takuya nodded and once they entered the passage the general started to talk about the opportunity "your going to go to other planets" Takuya laughed at this

"That's impossible" smirked Takuya

"Oh really" he showed him a room with a huge circler device and grinned at Takuya shocked face.

"What is it?" asked Takuya as he went to touch it

"It's called a Stargate it goes to many planets, we found it in Egypt in 1929 and we hope to send a team to an address we found in Egypt"

"That's cool and this is what you want me to do" asked Takuya

"Yup now follow me, so you can meet your team" he said and left the room Takuya followed him into a room with a large desk "I guess introductions aren't going to be needed".

Who's on Takuya's team find out next time!


	2. Meeting the team

The Gate and its explores!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon frontier and I don't own anything from the Stargate franchise.

Guys this is in a different space time so don't criticize me about SG-1 thanks :-)

Chapter two: meeting the team

Takuya looked jumped back and laughed with happiness "Koichi, JP, Amy, what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"We're joining your team Takuya or should I say Lt Colonel Kanbara" sailed Koichi "oh yeah I'm Major, J.P is private and Amy is Captain"

"Cool" nodded Takuya "but when were together lets just say Takuya or Colonel"

"Sure" said Amy looking at Takuya she bent her head "umm Takuya, I'm sorry about what happened today"

"Yeah, we heard Zoe told you" said J.P sadly

"Yeah she did, anyway" trying to avoid the subject on Zoe "I'll watch your back guys, if watch mine"

"Deal!" they agreed.

General Manson coughed "Good now that's over, I need your team to be ready, your going through the gate in half and hour, ready up SG-1"

"Dismissed" he said to all to them and they got up to go to the locker room while on the way their Koichi came up to Takuya.

"Takuya can I talk to you?" asked Koichi

"Sure Major, what ups?" replied Takuya

"It's about Zoe and Koji" said Koichi, Takuya nodded for him to continue "well you know there going out" Takuya nodded again "my bros been ignoring me so could I hang out with you more seeing as were in the same classes and all"

"Sure, we all can hang out together" smiled Takuya "that includes you two as well" he said over his shoulder

They all grinned and headed to the lockers room, in the locker room they all put on their uniforms and picked up a vest, Takuya went over to the gun rack and picked up four P90's and passed one to each of them.

"Let's go" he said they all nodded, and left for the gate room, on the way Takuya got a call from his cell phone.

"Hello?" Answered Takuya

"Hey Takuya, its Zoe" she said

"Uhh hi what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Could you come to mine and help me out?" she replied

"Ahh sorry, me, Koichi, J.P and Amy are doing something and I can't leave them, sorry maybe some other time?"

Zoe sighed "sure, well see ya" she hung up.

"Well that was strange" muttered Takuya.

"Who was that?" asked J.P

"Zoe, she needed help but we got a job to do so…"

"We get it, let's go and enjoy this as a team" said Amy happily

They all nodded, and walked into the gate room "Dial it up" shouted Takuya

"Where are we going again?" asked J.P

"Abydos, the address they found in Egypt, the name was also found in Egypt" said Koichi

"Chevron seven is locked"

The wormhole appeared

"That's impressive" said Koichi

"Let's go" shouted Takuya

What will they find on the other side find out next time!


	3. A friendship Strengthened

The Gate and its explores!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon frontier and I don't own anything from the Stargate franchise.

Chapter three: A friendship Strengthened

Takuya and the rest came through the gate, they looked around, and Amy found some markings and used a video camera to get as much as she could, as they were about to leave a weapon hit Amy in the leg.

"Crap, Koichi, dial the gate" ordered Takuya and Koichi nodded "covering fire" Takuya put Amy behind some cover and started firing, J.P followed suit.

"How's it going Koichi, me and Takuya can't hold them off forever" shouted J.P

Koichi pushed the last symbol and pressed the big button "ok done"

"This is Lt Colonel Kanbara, we have a medial emergency and were coming in hot!" shouted Takuya into his headset.

Picking up Amy, Takuya and the rest ran to the gate, just as they got to the gate Takuya got hit on the back of his right leg luckily he was able to make it through the gate.

Back on earth they all came though Amy and Takuya fell to the floor, Amy's injury wasn't to bad, but Takuya's had a huge hole at the back of his, you could see his leg muscle.

The medical team patched up Amy and performed an operation on Takuya, three hours later Takuya woke up to see Amy smiling at him.

"Hey" he said weakly

"Hey" she said softly "thanks for helping me out before" she kissed him on the cheek

Takuya blushed "your welcome, I'd save any of you guys"

Amy nodded and said "we need to get debriefed by the General" Takuya tried to get up but noticed his leg was in a casket, he sighed, and Amy got up and got some crutches for him, she helped him up and helped him to the briefing room.

In the briefing room…..

"Good Job SG-1, we have enough data, so you're going to go back to school for now come back in three weeks when school finished for the holidays"

They all nodded "oh Takuya, good job on leading your team, you did a good job you put their safety before your good job, your leg will be fully healed in two and a half weeks you can take the casket off when you leave , I've told your parents what happened, well I said you were attacked by a dog"

Takuya nodded, they all went to the locker room to get changed "what a day guys"

"Yeah" agreed Koichi "our team going through the gate and all, it was pretty cool, until you got hit"

"Yeah I know, but I had to protect Amy and you guys" said Takuya

"True, I kicked booty with my P90" grinned J.P

After they got changed, General Manson came up to them.

"Takuya, Amy, Koichi, J.P, you can't tell anyone that includes family and friends, Zoe and Koji can't know" he said looking at Takuya and Koichi.

"Agreed" they all cheered "see you in three weeks General" said Takuya and Koichi.

The team made their way to the school, they left the storage room, laughing and whispering about their adventure.

"ok guys its 8:55 am class starts in five minutes, so me and Koichi better get to our class, see you guys at lunch" said Takuya and they head off in different directions.

Takuya and Koichi had math's first, they went in and sat a desk and started to talk about Takuya's injury, just then Zoe and Koji walked in, Takuya and Koichi just ignored them and got their books out. Zoe and Koji looked at them uneasily; Zoe went over to the boys.

"Hey Takuya, hey Koichi" said Zoe, the room was starting to fill and the boys ignored her but said hi to everyone else expect to Koji and Zoe, Zoe frowned and went to her seat angrily.

At lunch Takuya was sitting with J.P, Amy and Koichi, they were enjoying Takuya's story, Zoe and Koji came over.

"Hey guys can we join you?" asked Koji.

"Huh oh hi, Koji, didn't see you there, Takuya was just finishing a really funny story" laughed Koichi.

"Oh really" sitting down with Zoe, Takuya got up when Zoe sat down "Takuya where you going?"

"I have to check something" lied Takuya, he got up and left the cafeteria, Koichi knew where he was going and said, "guys we need to do our project for science".

They caught his drift "yeah lets go" said J.P

"Bye" said Amy and they too left the cafeteria leaving the couple alone again, they caught up with Takuya.

"Takuya where are you going "said Amy in a loud whisper

"Going to base, they have better facilities then here" said Takuya and J.P and Koichi agreed.

Amy sighed "ok then we spend our breaks in the base from now on"

The group headed to storage room D, Takuya opened the passage and quickly let the rest go first, he heard foot steps.

"Crap, it's Zoe" muttered Takuya he quickly went into the room and closed the door and entered the passage closing it behind him.

"That was close" sighed Takuya and so he joined the rest of the team in the games room.

The rest of the day went quickly after that, after school had finished Zoe came up to Takuya.

"Hey Takuya" said Zoe smiling

"Hey Zoe" he said returning the smile "what's up?"

"Can you walk with me" she asked.

"Sure" he answered… she smiled at him and he said "what's wrong?"

"Well it's about Koji, I think Koji's cheating on me"

"So what can I do he's your boyfriend"

"You can help me, Takuya" she pleaded

"Yeah right, I can be your friend but nothing more, I have to go" said Takuya and he walked off, grinning to himself and he thought "Our friendship may have strengthened but how can I trust you?"

After that Takuya headed home.


	4. Takuya Captured

Chapter four: Takuya captured?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon frontier and I don't own anything from the Stargate franchise.

A/N: sorry guys I've had writers block it's a curse so here's the next chapter :)

After the chat with Zoe the next three weeks went by quickly, Takuya looked at his watch it was almost three.

"Come on hurry up" he muttered as the teacher was saying "You guys have been a great group of students and I'll see you next year, enjoy your summer"

"YAY!" shouted all the students "Were free" shouted a tiny child. Takuya walked out of the classroom and waited for Amy and Koichi to come out, when Amy came out she hugged Takuya, she developed a crush on Takuya after he saved her life.

They then walked to the storage room, where J.P was waiting, they all nodded to each other, Amy, Koichi and J.P went in, J.P opened the passage, Takuya was keeping look out, he then followed the rest into the passage, Zoe had followed the group since Amy hugged Takuya, she was in the corridor where the storage room was, she entered the room and looks around, she sighed she was developing a crush on Takuya, she wasn't prepared to dump Koji, she sighed again and left to find Koji.

In the SGC, the group was in the briefing room; General Manson was informing them that they were staying at the base during the summer.

Start of term: Takuya was tossing and turning in his bed in the SGC, his body was really sweating, and he suddenly woke up and started breathing heavily.

"God that was weird" he looked at the clocked by his bed it read 2:30am he sighed and tried to sleep but couldn't so he got up and had a shower and decided to go for a walk.

Suddenly there was a rumble and a voice shouted "unscheduled gate in" Takuya sighed and head to the control room.

"What's the situation, John?"

"Colonel didn't know you were up well we have a some gateage, Iris is holding for now but a message is coming through"

"Lt Colonel Takuya Kambara, I'm coming after you" Shouted the figure.

"That's the end of the message" said John.

"Delete it; the general doesn't need to know ok?"

"Yes sir, files been deleted, we'll just say some Gould tried to get through the gate"

"Ok Thanks John may as well stay here and help can't sleep anyway"

At that moment General Manson arrived "What's the problem"

"Just a Gould trying to get through as usual"

General Manson nodded "ok Colonel, get your team up your going on recon in one hour"

"Sir its only 3am, you sure we need to recon?" asked Takuya

"Yes now get your team up"

"Yes sir!"

Takuya got his team up and explained why, Kouichi yawned:

"I think he's going crazy"

"Hey quit complaining guys let's get this done then we can sleep"

They all nodded and geared up for their mission. Once in the briefing room the general said this to them:

"Were telling the public about the Stargate project today, they will only get a tiny bit of information of what happens we won't say anything about the enemy, we will reveal your four as SG-1"

"Sir what about the disclaimer"

"The disclaimer is so that we can tell you everything that happens in the SGC, but I don't have time I have to get ready your due back at 7:50 am sharp to get ready for the assembly, that's all, SG-1 you have a go" said the general

"Sir!"

So SG-1 finally began their last private mission before the SGC goes public, they all went through the gate to begin the mission.

7:59 SGC

"In coming wormhole... it's SG-1 there under fire opening iris" said John

Amy, JP and Kouichi came through the gate:

"Major! Where is Colonel Kambara?" asked General Manson

Kouichi said "He's right behind me" he looked back to the gate as it shut down. "Or was"

"Sir, Takuya's back on the planet, he may of been captured" said JP

"I know private, were going to send the recon droid to see if he's there, then were sending a rescue team if we see him by the gate"

The MALP was set and went through on the other side there was nothing but ruins from the fire fight SG-1 had.

"No sign of him looks like he's been captured" said John.

The General sighed "OK we'll deal with this after its time we faced the public, SG-1 just follow me no time to change, leave the weapons on the desk"

They all nodded and followed him out to the school play ground, Zoe and Koji were turning into the playground when they saw the group, Zoe frowned when she didn't see Takuya with the group, they walked up to the group.

"Hey guys, where is Takuya?" Asked Zoe

"General we'll meet you in the hall, umm Zoe you'll find out soon, we got to go" Said JP

They all hurried after the general, Zoe turned to Koji and said

"Notice how different they were like they were worried and look at how they were dressed"

"Yeah I know well they said we'll find out soon, so let's hurry"

Assembly:

Koji and Zoe got their seats and couldn't see Kouichi or the rest, a small boy came up and set next to them 

"Hi I'm Tommy"  
"Hey Tommy I'm Zoe and this is Koji"

They were getting to know each other when:

"Ok settle down, we have a special presentation for the government is revealing something Top secret and there using our school, so that is why the camera crews are here today" Said the principle.

"Now lets me introduce the man who will present this today General Manson"


	5. Hidden Footage

Chapter Five: the hidden footage

A/N: ok guys sorry about the last chapter I'm running out of ideas so enjoy, id like to thank Zepriyds for forcing me to continue this chapter :P anyway Zepriyds thanks im glad you interested lol.

Don't own anything...

Last time:

"Ok settle down, we have a special presentation for the government is revealing something Top secret and there using our school, so that is why the camera crews are here today" Said the principle.

"Now lets me introduce the man who will present this today General Manson"

0o0o0o0

Everyone clapped

"Thank you for the kind welcome, I'm here to reveal the Stargate project, this project lets us see other planets, and we shall reveal the teams that go to these planets"

Everyone laughed at this, "Yes that was the reaction when we said that to our first three teams, were going to reveal one team, I think you may know them."

Kouichi, Amy and JP's pictures appeared on the screen and then Takuya's but his picture was appeared in red and a small box was covered bellowed the picture. Zoe was shocked the group Koji and she hung out with were going on secret missions

"These four were our flag team, but during their last mission we lost one of them" Said the general.

Zoe tensed up, General Manson continued, "Takuya Kambara is MIA, through we have a video of their first mission, please watch while we try to figure out where Takuya is"

0o0o0o

Nine weeks ago

The team arrives on Abydos;

"Ok Amy and Kouichi go scout out this place, me and JP will get a second camera and record this room"

Once the team split up JP who was recording asked Takuya, "So you ok? Seems like you're really upset about what Zoe told you"

Takuya Sighed "dude you know I've liked here for ages, but I promise my feelings won't get in the way, let's hurry up"

"Ok Takuya"

0o0o0o

Zoe had tears in her eyes she didn't know that she had hurt his feelings and now that he was missing she felt devastated

Koji was just shocked Takuya had hid this well from him and now he was finding out by a video

0o0o0o

"Ok guys lets go" as they were about to leave when a weapon hit Amy in the leg.

"Crap, Kouichi, dial the gate" ordered Takuya and Koichi nodded "covering fire" Takuya put Amy behind some cover and started firing, J.P followed suit.

"How's it going Kouichi, me and Takuya can't hold them off forever" shouted J.P

Koichi pushed the last symbol and pressed the big button "ok done"

"This is Lt Colonel Kanbara, we have a medical emergency and were coming in hot!" shouted Takuya into his headset.

Picking up Amy, Takuya and the rest ran to the gate, just as they got to the gate Takuya got hit on the back of his right leg, JP helped him up and they went through the gate.

Back on earth:

Back on earth they all came though Amy and Takuya fell to the floor, Amy's injury wasn't too bad, but Takuya was screaming in pain.

"OH MY GOD ITS BURNS, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Cried Takuya

"JP shut that damn camera off and help me get him on this stretcher so we can take him to the infirmary" shouted Kouichi

0o0o0o

"And that was their first mission, Takuya recovered quickly, but while you were watching that we found out where Takuya is we need one more person to join SG-1 in this rescue mission we will let SG-1 choose."

Kouichi, Amy and JP entered the room and walked up the isle to the person they chose.

0o0o0o

Zoe was the one chosen and was now in the changing room getting ready with Amy, who was ignoring her. Zoe looked over at Amy and said:

"So you've been doing this for a few months"

Amy just ignored her and walked out, Zoe eyes started to water, her friends weren't talking to her and washed her eyes out and went to join the others.

Kouichi looked at Zoe and frowned and said "Look Zoe, your only here until Takuya gets back, I'm in charge until he gets back, I'll never forgive you for how you treated Takuya, you broke his heart by going out with my bro!"

Zoe just stared at the ground and she headed for the gate room once there she looked and saw the rest having P90's, sighing she looked at the gate and gasped.

The rest just rolled their eyes as the dialling sequence started:

"OK SG teams 1 and 2 your mission is to find the Colonel Kambara and bring him back alive if you can"

Kouichi stepped up and said "General we won't let you down" just as the gate locked into place.

Zoe jumped at the sound and the rest just pushed her through the gate this was going to be a long trip.

0o0o0o0o0o

ok done its a while (grumble) bloody writers block T_T anyway id like to thank Zepriyds how begged me to continue, shame you couldnt let this story die :P but like you said its a good story and you've relit my imperasion for story.

note for Zepriyds: due to the fact that you begged me to continue i'm going to put you into the story just need a chartacter name for you XD

if anyone else would like to be in this story just review and request then i'll decide if you deem worthy :P

now thanks again Zepriyds and everyone whoes read this sory from the get go its been emotional, i hope you want me to continue my story and i'll see you in the future.

puncher71


	6. Loss and Pain

Gate and its explores Chapter Six:

Loss and Pain

A/N: ok guy's heres chapter six. :-D Zepriyds your leader of SG-2 also sorry about his name XD had to get chapter out quickly lol

0o0o0o0o0o

The planet they were on was a forest planet, with mountains on each side in front of them were some ruins but they were damaged due to a huge fire fight SG-1 had, Kouichi tuned to SG-2's leader Major Paul Johnson and said "Johnson set up a perimeter around the gate"

Kouichi turned to Zoe "you Zoe will stay as well while me and the rest of SG-1 will go look for the colonel got it?"

They all nodded their Heads yes, as SG-1 moved into the hills that were behind the ruins, Paul tuned to his team and said

"Ok guys Bredson send the MALP back, Lanman and Kalaso you two check the area around the gate, Zoe you will..." Paul turned around to see Zoe running to catch up with SG-1.

Paul sighed and went back to help check the area around the gate.

Back with SG-1, the group was about to start looking, when they heard Zoe yelling to wait, Kouichi sighed and turned and said

"Why are you here Zoe?"

"I'm here because I'm part of SG-1; because Takuya isn't here I'm part of the team till he gets back"

"Fine just don't slow us down"

As SG-1 rounded the corner Kouichi turn to Amy and J.P

"OK Amy J.P up ahead is a ship which maybe the place where Takuya is being held, let's get in there and find Takuya, then get out of here"

Kouichi then tap his Radio Ear piece and said "Johnson we found a ship here, were going in now if we're not back in two hours dial home and ask for backup"

"Yes sir, radio me if you need anything"

0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Takuya was chained to a wall, with an angry cloaked figure in front of him, the figure turned and said:

"Ah Colonel Kambara, good to see you awake, now are you going to tell me the code for earths iris?"

"Fuck you! I'll never tell you, I'll be out of here soon anyway"

The figure laughed "you say now even when you're chained, now I'll ask you again what the code is?"

Takuya spat at the figure and said "go to hell"

The figure screamed in anger and pulled out a shocking device "fine have it your way"

The figure proceeded to shock Takuya, as Takuya screamed in pain the figure laughed.

"Your friends are doomed"

The response he got was more screaming

0o0o0o0o0o

Back with SG-1 the group was rounding the corner when suddenly a weapon was fired and Amy was struck down, J.P killed the solider that struck Amy down.

"Shit" said Kouichi, he ran to Amy and kneeled down next to her, Amy's voice was cracking.

"Major..."

"Ssssh don't talk, you're going to be ok, stay with us, J.P get Johnson up here"

J.P nodded and radioed Johnson

"Kouichi... tell Takuya I... I..."

Amy's body went still, the group started crying, suddenly a thud was heard and Kouichi got up, tears still running down his face, he mentioned Zoe to hide and for J.P to check it out.

J.P nodded and went round the corner and looked, as he edged out slowly, he came face to face with a weapon pointed at his head, and only quick reaction could save him now.

0o0o0o0o

0_0 OMG Amy's dead, will J.P die too? And who is this cloaked figure?

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter

Find out next time on gate and its explores.


	7. Suspense

Gate its explores chapter seven

Suspense

A/N: Here's the next chapter, don't own anything :)

_Italics =_ radio chat

**Bold** = Time and location

0o0o0o0o

Last time:

Amy's body went still, the group started crying, suddenly a thud was heard and Kouichi got up, tears still running down his face, he mentioned Zoe to hide and for J.P to check it out.

J.P nodded and went round the corner and looked, as he edged out slowly, he came face to face with a weapon pointed at his head, and only quick reaction could save him now.

0o0o0o

Suddenly Gunfire was heard the solider infront of J.P dropped dead, Major Paul Johnson came out of bush

"You ok Private?"

"Yes thank you sir"

Kouichi told Johnson to take Amy's body back; Paul nodded and tapped his headset

"_Bredson come up the trail and bring a stretcher"_

"_On my way sir"_

Five minutes later Bredson came around the corner and closed his eyes when he saw Amy's body he turned to Kouichi and asked "What Happened here sir?"

Kouichi muttered "Jaffa weapon"

Bredson nodded and helped Paul put Amy's body on the stretcher and covered it up; Paul turned to Kouichi and said

"We'll get her body back to earth really quickly"

He then tapped his ear piece and said: _"__Lanman dial the gate"_

"_Yes sir"_

Paul nodded to Kouichi and said "Be careful" and then left.

Kouichi, went over to Zoe and said "Stay close"

Zoe nodded, Kouichi told J.P to move on being extra careful.

0o0o0o0o0o

**SGC, 10:30 am**

"Incoming wormhole! Its SG-2 signal sir"

The General came down to the dialling room and smiled SG-1 and SG-2 must have found the colonel, he nodded to John and said "Sergeant let them in"

John nodded, once SG-2 stepped through, the gate shut down the general rushed into the gate room when he saw the stretcher with a covered body, he froze, whose body was that he wondered.

Paul stepped up and said "Sir can we speak in the office, I have something to tell you"

The General Nodded and led Paul to his office, as the rest of his team moved Amy's body onto a medical bed still covered in the white sheet.

0o0o0o0o

As SG-1 moved to the ship, they found the ring that would led them onto the ship, Kouichi nodded to J.P to push the buttons, they then rose their Guns ready to expect enemy soldiers.

Kouichi Vowed to get Takuya out without losing another team member, little did he know this could be the end for Takuya, SG-1 had to hurry.

0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Takuya was still getting tortured, he stopped when a solider whispered in his ear, and an evil grin appeared on his face:

"Colonel, Colonel" he said smirking "Your team mate is dead" he then laughed an evil laugh.

Takuya looked up to see if he was joking seeing that the figures eyes were filled with joy at the news of Amy's death, Takuya screamed;

"NO! That's not true"

"It is, and now I've had enough of you, since you won't give me the code, I'll fly to earth, but first time for you to die"

Takuya shouted "Fuck you! Asshole"

He motioned for two guards to hold him in place; he then lowers the staff weapon he prepared to fire.

0o0o0o0o

Another chapter please review, sorry about before had to repost a chapter :D

Tell me what you think and suggestions you make to help me improve the story, also back to the digital world shall be updated soon, thought of a chapter now for the story :D

See you next time

Peace out


End file.
